A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components (e.g., storage systems). Data centers typically provide high reliability and security and typically include resources shared by multiple customers of the data center operator. Large data centers are industrial scale operations using as much electricity as a small town. Various data centers may utilize virtualization. For example, a physical server in a data center may implement multiple virtual machines (VMs), e.g., virtual servers, using a physical server or node in the data center. In this example, each VM may execute an operating system and other software, where each VM may appear as a physical server to end users.
Generally, when one or more VMs are implemented on a physical server, a hypervisor is used to manage and facilitate the VMs. For example, a hypervisor can emulate various hardware features available to the VMs. In this example, software (e.g., an operating system) executing on the VM may have access to hardware, such as video, keyboard, storage, and/or network interfaces, emulated by the hypervisor. The hypervisor may also segregate the VMs from each other such that an operation within one VM is kept within that VM and is not visible to or modifiable from another VM.
Conventional VM deployment generally suffers from speed and scalability issues. In particular, conventional VM deployments generally require a significant amount of time, resources, and/or expertise.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for deploying a VM.